A Forbidden Fate
by BishopCR
Summary: A legend turns to reality. An angel is reincarnated as something new. A demon finds his love once more. Follow these fated two as they try to prevent a legend from becoming reality once more. Please R&R! DeidaraxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, it's XxXxTsukikoxDeidaraxXxX! This is my latest story. I understand that the introduction is short but it's only the begging do please look forward to when I update!**

Legend has it that every nine years, on the night of the full moon two beings meet at their secret meeting place. Why, you might ask. Well it's very simple, they were forbidden to see each other. Both beings were supposed to be enemies but instead they became something else. They had become lovers. One was a demon while the other was an angel. It was forbidden for an angel to fall in love with a demon. If they were to fall in love then the angel would start to become a demon herself. The demon and angel didn't care about the consequences fore loving each other.

Eventually, though, the angel was turning into a demon more and more as the days passed. The transformation was weakening the angel. She begged her lover, the demon, to kill her so she would not have to suffer the pain. The demon was very hesitant but he didn't want to see the one he loved suffer. So he granted the angel's final wish. He mourned for her as she left that world for what he thought would be forever. But forever doesn't seem very long.

The demon traveled around a different realm for awhile. It was a place called earth where a life form known as humans had very short life spans and died from many things. Soon enough the demon became bored of this world. He decided to sleep for a long number of years until the day he could see his lover again. Some say that the demon resides in an old castle not to far from a city called Konoha. Others think he traveled back to his own world. No one really knows.

So with this legend our story begins as the demon finds his lover and much mischief waits ahead for these two.

**So what'd ya think? **

**Please Read and Review or no cookie for you!**

**Thanx,**

**XxXxTsukikoxDeidaraxXxX **


	2. AN and Surprise

**Ello! It's XxXxTsukikoxDeidaraxXxX , I know i haven't updated the story for awhile but I promise I'll get to it soon. For now I hope all of you will be patient. Also I'll be showing a sneak preview of what is in Chapter 2.**

**Shout out to all the reviewers, THANX!**

**Reviewers**

**MissBipolarBOTDF **

**TBRProductions **

**The Bloody Wolf **

**Ai Deidara**

**Thanx to all the reviewers!**

**Now it's time for our little Preview!**

**Chapter 2**

_"Darkness engulfed us. Black vines entwined us together. Wings spread from our backs. His black and mine white. Leaning closer and closer, our lips met. That moment which cursed us for eternity."_

"BEEP,BEEP,BEEP," an alarm clock sounded through an apartment complex. Followed by the ringing came a smash. After the smash the apartment was silent.

Groaning came from inside the bedroom, signaling that someone was finally awake.

A girl with golden brown hair that stopped at her waist rose from the bed. Going over to the bathroom she opened her sleep filled eyes to reveal blue eyes the color of ice. This girl was none other than Tsukiko Kaede.

Tsukiko began to wash her face and brush her hair and teeth. After finishing that she went to slip on her school's uniform.

The school uniform consisted of a white blouse with the school symbol on the right sleeve, a blue plaid skirt, white or black knee high socks, and brown slip on shoes.

xXx

**Ok so thats all I've got for ya so Thanx, please look forward to the second chapter!**

**Until next time, XxXxTsukikoxDeidaraxXxX **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi, tis me again. So this is the second chapter like I promised it's done with. Hope you enjoy and thanks for waiting.**

_"Darkness engulfed us. Black vines entwined us together. Wings spread from our backs. His black and mine white. Leaning closer and closer, our lips met. That moment which cursed us for eternity."_

"BEEP,BEEP,BEEP," an alarm clock sounded through an apartment complex. Followed by the ringing came a smash. After the smash the apartment was silent.

Groaning came from inside the bedroom, signaling that someone was finally awake.

A girl with golden brown hair that stopped at her waist rose from the bed. Going over to the bathroom she opened her sleep filled eyes to reveal blue eyes the color of ice. This girl was none other than Tsukiko Kaede.

Tsukiko began to wash her face and brush her hair and teeth. After finishing that she went to slip on her school's uniform.

The school uniform consisted of a white blouse with the school symbol on the right sleeve, a blue plaid skirt, white or black knee high socks, and brown slip on shoes.

Sliding her phone, Ipod, books, and pencils into her bag, she rushed down stairs only to be greeted by her black kitten, Ember.

It's ember colored eyes followed Tsukiko's movements.

"Morning Ember," Tsukiko greeted the kitten who meowed in response.

"Behave to day and don't claw up my curtains I'll be home after work, so remember be good," she added in.

Grabbing her keys off of the table, Tsukiko ran out the door, locked it, and began her way to Konoha High.

Walking down the pavement side-walk, Tsukiko breathed in the fresh morning air. As she kept walking she heard a car slowing down nest to her. When she looked over she saw that it was her best guy friend, Sasuke in his black mustang GT.

" Yo, need a lift?" the Uchiha asked Tsukiko.

"Yea, beats walking to school," Tsukiko said. Running over to the passenger side door she opened it only to find Naruto or in Sasuke's references the dobe, in it.

"Uh-uh, I don't think so Uzumaki. You best get your ramen loving butt in the back seat before I do it for you," she said cracking her knuckles.

Naruto quickly climbed over the seat and hopped into the back where yet another person was located. This person being Naruto's girlfriend, Hinata. Naruto somewhat tried to hide behind Hinata.

"That's better. Morning Hinata," Tsukiko waved to Hinata as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Morning Tsukiko-chan," Hinata said.

And with the greetings done with Tsukiko, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata were off to Konoha High.

**Okay, thats a rap for now. In the next chapter come I would like to know if anyone want some Karin-bashing in it and who they want it to be done by if so. Also pelase check out some of my other stories like Epic Game Night or A Price to Pay.**

**Thanx**

**Review or NO COOKIES!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is the long awaited third chapter and this time it's a long one. Please review and thanx for waiting so long! **

**Also there is a poll in my profile pelase go and check it out!**

Arriving to the parking lot of Konoha High, Tsukiko hopped out of the car letting Naruto and Hinata out of the back.

"Well another day of school meaning another day of full on torture," Tsukiko said while she and Naruto sighed in unison.

" Tsukiko it can't be that bad," Hinata siad.

"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata," the blue-eyed girl tsked. "It's very bad and it all begins with the mob of fan girls that should be here in...3...2...1," with that signal kyas came from screaming fan girls that now surronded the four.

"Sasuke-kun marry me."

"Sasuke bare my children."

"Sasu-chan I love you!"

"Really what do these fan girls see in you I mean theres nothing special," Tsukiko said basically insulting Sasuke.

"Save now, insult later," Sasuke said while trying to avoid the rabid fan girls and Orochimaru.

**A/N: Yes Orochimaru is after the Uchiha too. C'mon even you should know by now that Orochimaru is a pedo-snake. Along with his little fan boy, Kabuto and yes he's more like a fan boy than a lacky since he basically pampers Orochimaru.**

"Yeah, yeah quit nagging Uchiha," Tsukiko said.

Walking up to Sasuke, said girl placed her arms his neck and him putting his arm around her waist. Pretending she was about to to kiss him, Tsukiko turned around to glare at the fan girls and Orochimaru.

"Sorry girls and Mr. Pedo-snake but this one is taken but if I remember correctly the much more hotter Itachi Uchiha is behind the school hiding in a sakura tree," Tsukiko said while tryin to hide a snicker.

At this information all the girls and Orochimaru ditched the younger Uchiha for the much more hotter, older brother.

**A/N: No offense to Itachi fans but I don't think he's really that hot but I could only think up this distraction so...no offense**

"Oh my gosh it never gets old," Tsukio said in between laughs. "Oh and Uchiha you owe me for this," she added

"Teme you shouldn't use Tsukiko-chan all the time to escape the fan girls. Doesn't it like damage your pride or something?" Naruto questioned the Uchiha.

Daggers started to fly towards Naruto as Sasuke glared the all to famous Uchiha glare at him. Hinata tried settle them down and Tsukiko just ditch the two idiots and the one shy girl.

Running into the school, Tsukiko roamed the hallways looking for her locker. Not paying attention she rammed her face straight into an open locker door.

"Oi, you ok?" A male voice asked while extending his hand out.

Tsukiko looked up to see a boy around her age maybe a year older with long bolnd hair and cerulean blue eyes. Some of his hair was tied up in a ponytal and bangs covered his right eye.

"Yeah, it's not the first time. I guess I must have a magnet in my or something," Tsukiko said jokingly while grabbing his hand.

"I'm Tsukiko by the way"

"I'm Deidara but apparently to the girls I'm Dei Dei-chan," Deidara said.

"Dei Dei- chan, wow," Tsukiko said giggling." By the way are you new here? I don't think I've seen you around."

"Yeah I just moved back here a few days ago. Konoha is my hometown," Deidara answered. "So what homeroom you in?"

" I have homeroom with Anko-sensi. You?" Tsukiko said and asked while they began to walk.

" Me too, at leasr now I know I won't get lost," Deidara said.

" Deidara why'd you move back anyway?"

"Why you wanna know"

"Just curious I guess," she shrugged. "Either way you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"I got kicked out of my last school because I had bombed the science room and flooded all of the boys' bathrooms," He said with a mischevious grin.

"That is so awesome!" Tsukiko said almost shouted rather.

Tsukiko began to walks backwards while in front of Deidara.

" Yeah, my firends thought so too," he said boasting a bit.

Not looking Tsukiko bumped into someone and toppled onto Deidara causing her to hit the ground back first and Deidara on top of her.

And to make it even more shocking their lips had connected by accident. Tsukiko had a full on blush that could rival Hinata's when Deiadra pulled away.

Trying to hold himself up Deidara grabbed something squishy.

Looking down Deidara blushed massively as he saw what he had done. Their his hand lay somewhat on Tsukiko breast. When he had tried to get up he'd acciedently groped it a bit.

Tsukiko rammed her foot into Deidara's stomach causing him to jerk onto her side.

"I'm sorry...I..I.g..gotta go," Tsukiko said while running down the hallway.

All the while they had an audience.

Deidara stood up and looked fazed. He blushed even hard as he replayed the scene his head. All the while saying one thing in his head.

"I've finally found her."

**Okay thats it for now hope you enjoyed. Hopefully these two little lovebirds will make up. And I wonder what ever happen to Naruto and Sasuke, poor Hinata was stuck in the middle of it.**

**Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi it's me and this is the fourth chapter! Enjoy! Oh and some stories may not be updated for awhile but I will try to get them updated as soon as possible!**

**Thanx!**

_"The memory once faded, into the chest of remebrance, unlocks at last. The demon becomes restless and the angel's heart resumes to beat"_

**Deidara POV**

_"She might be the one. But I'm not certain. Many times I've thought other girls were the one but I was always mistaken. It may be the same for this girl_" I thought to myself this.

Hoping nothing like that happened again I tried to stand up as my stomach lurched. If I knew one thing it's that, Tsukiko definetly has a powerful kick.

I better get into homeroom before I'm late. Hopefully I'll be able to clear things up with Tsukiko. If I were her I would be pretty embarrased too.

**No POV**

A few hallways down, Tsukiko ceased running when she knew she was far enough from Deidara. Looking over, Tsukiko saw the sign for the girls' bathroom. She headed in to the room. Walking over to the sink she splashed cool water over face and neck.

"Well, well, what do we have here," A high-pitched voice came from the door of the bathroom.

Tsukiko turnt around to see a the school sluts, Karin and Ami.

Karin is a girl with red hair and red eyes. She wears her hair unkept on one-side and neat on the other and also wears glasses. She thinks she's so hot and sexy when really, guys only do her when they are so drunk they can't even see her.

Ami is a girl with golden eyes and dark purple hair. She, like Karin, also thinks she's so hot and sexy when really, guys will only do her so they don't have to do Karin. Meaning Ami is at least less uglier than Karin.

"What do you want Karin,Ami," Tsukiko more said than asked.

"I just saw that little scene of yours with the new hottie, Deidara-kun. I'm telling you right now you slut, stay away from him he's mine," Ami said in a nasal like voice.

"For one don't ever bring me down to your level because there is no way I'm some trashy little slut like yourselves and two since when was he yours, no better yet how he can he be yours when he's only been here a day and has been no where near you yet!"Tsukiko said irriatated.

Ami opened her mouth then shut, having nothing else to say. She just stood there dumbfounded.

"Hmph, well I guess we're done here Ami. Just remember slut stay away from _my_ Sasuke-kun, and Deidara-kun," Karin finished an left while dragging Ami along with her.

"Oi, slut your nickers are riding up," Tsukiko said snickering, since Karin was more stomping off than walking making it look like she had a wedgie.

Tsukiko stayed in the bathroom, for another minute before something hit her.

"Ugh, I've got homeroom with him...DANG IT ALL!" With that Tsukiko left the bathroom to get to homeroom.

**With Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto**

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, please settle down," Hinata said before she realized Tsukiko was missing.

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

That was the last straw.

"NARUTO, SAUSKE, QUIT ARGUING AND LISTEN OR SO HELP ME!" HInata shouted finally losing her paitience

Sasukem and Naruto looked towards Hinata and stayed quiet.

"Good, now as you can see Tsukiko-chan is missing and we have to get to homerrom before the bell rings, so I suggest we get going," Hinata said finally cooling down.

"Hn"

"Okay"

And with that Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto made their way to homeroom.

**Time Skip**

Back over with Deidara and Tsukiko. Though Tsukiko tried her best to avoid Deidara threw the school day, it didn't help that he pursued her and that he had about two to three more classes with her.

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day.

Tsukiko ran out the the door and towards her locking. Throwing her stuff in and out she was about to leave but then she bumped into someone

**Okay cliffy time. Sorry I didn't make it any longer but right now I have to think out the plot some more so until then it may not be updated for a bit longer. So please bare with me a bit longer and thanx.**

**Review!**


	6. Please Read

**Hi there, it's me and I know it's been a very long time since I've updated and I 've been thinking as of late that my story seems to be rushed,, so I'm going to rewrite and make the chapters much longer.**

**Any opinions upon this, please leave a review or message me, thanks!**

**Hopefully the first chapater will be done before christmas, so until then, once again, thanks!**

**Bye**


End file.
